User talk:Dis Ma B00Mstick
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:20, 2009 December 17 My Help I have only been here around three months, but I have a bunch of great ideas. I've already made three pages , Morale, Things You Need, and Bartering. I'm thinking of creating a new article called Rebuilding. It is about how to rebuild society after all the zombies are dead. If you are reading this, than I need help on it. Thanks! Dis Ma B00Mstick 18:10, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Greetings. Just wanted to say keep up the good work. Rebuilding is going particularly well, I think. Personally, and maybe this is my experience at wikipedia talking, I prefer the more neutral point of view writing. A less conversational style. I don't know if I'm the minority in that case, but I just think it sounds cooler. Anyway, keep it up, and best wishes. :- Philodox 17:39, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you Philodox. I also have another idea. It will be called Raiding, and will be about, get this, raiding. I will need some help on this. Thank you all so much. Dis Ma B00Mstick 18:47, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes of course We can merge scavenging and raiding together to form a new article. -Corporal John :Thanks -Dis Ma Boomstick New Article Tips is the name of the new article. I need help on it. Thanks Dis Ma B00Mstick 21:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Multi-tool Hey man. Saw that you took Multi-Tool's out of the Equipment section. I was just wondering why. Personally, I have only bad experiences with them (I got a crappy one as a Christmas Gift, the hinges never loosened up, and every fricken part of it could cut you), but I've heard many survivalists rave about them. So I would defer to their judgment and keep it in. But if you have a good reason, I'm interested in hearing it. Also, we really got to get a plan going as far as how we're going to handle the merging of that page and Things You Need. Thanks - Philodox 17:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Philodox/Corporal John, when I bold something, the entire paragraph bolds. I will work on it some more. Thanks for your concern. Dis Ma B00Mstick 18:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Can you help me unbold Armor and Rope in Equipment. I don't know how. Thanks Dis Ma B00Mstick 20:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Done, and done friend. I strongly recommend not using the main/graphic editor, and switching over to "SOURCE" editing with the source button. It's a little weird sifting through it at first, but problems like the one you described never happen there. Once you learn the little codes and stuff, you won't be able to tolerate the regular editor anymore, its so useful. - Philodox 19:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah i respect you. you know some good stuff The Zombie Expert 13:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) The Zombie Expert :Thanks. Dis Ma B00Mstick 17:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC)